yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ATEMVEGETA
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7 New Message Topic From this point on; since I retired from working on Errata Articles - I considered immediate to adapt it into Judge Article instead - be sure to use that topic at top of my Talk page (which is below the box of notes) whenever you decide to respond to me about my own Judge Article flaws or answer my questions. Thank you for reading. --FredCa 19:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Trigger-like Lingering Effects I don't get it; Rescue Cat's End Phase part doesn't start a chain, so it can't be Trigger... -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : So, it means, it 'Triggers' (in this case, 'applies at that time'), not 'Triggers' as in start a chain. : But it would be confusing to others. : A note about Trigger-like Lingering effects being completely different from Trigger-like Effects, and that they don't start a chain might be needed after it maybe? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) New Conflict What do you think of this ruling I post up? --FredCa 13:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, and what happened to my "Respond from Judges" topic? --FredCa 16:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :*cough cough* Well, it's just at top of the talk page I am using; but just below the Notes and Archived Box. --FredCa 00:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity's Rulings Reckless, I still little confused with Aklys' effect in my Judge Ruling... Mind eff it up with your word? I, of course, permission you to do so. --FredCa 14:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Really? Then why did I heard that other article mentioned Aklys' effect not work if Equipped monster left the field...? --FredCa 16:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Really! I thought so, now all the trouble are fixing. --FredCa 16:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Herald of Perfection Can Herald of Perfection automatic effects such as those of Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" and Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" (I ask because it says "when your opponent activates). BF2 Talk Deck Guides 00:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I meant that since it's text reads as "when your opponent activates", and since your opponent does not activate "Nishipachi's" effect, can it negate "Nishipachi's" effect BF2 Talk Deck Guides 12:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 13:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Darksoul Rulings Those with crossing out listed there are still true? If so, I can take them and add to my Judge Ruling Article. --FredCa 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Which meaning that Darksoul can only work once if multiple copies were sending to the Graveyard? --FredCa 11:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it covered in my Article - it's in A; Activation topic. Won't be hard to find if you didn't see the long explanation. --FredCa 19:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) White-Horned Dragon's Timing Activation Though if "White-Horned Dragon" got his effect negated, does he still target and banish 3 Spell Cards? Or do they not banished? --FredCa 20:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, are you dead yet? --FredCa 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Inferno Reckless Summon Activation Does "Inferno Reckless Summon" work on "Harpie Lady" (Original print, not effect release) to summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" or different "Harpie Lady #"? It's not like "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and "Cyber Dragon" whenever the former is special summoned. --FredCa 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah alright, thank you for answer them both. I just got a new friend who living in Brasil, had a "Harpie Queen" on the field and activate "Elegant Egotist" to special summon "Harpie Lady 1" from his deck. And that's where I came to this point. I only stop him cuz of the reason above - little irony of lucky result; Harpie Lady 1's effect immediate increased all Wind-Attribute by 300, making it bad target for "Inferno Reckless Summon" to activate. :Or was that able to activate Inferno Reckless Summon ever if that monster gained little bonus? --FredCa 21:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then that's a good news, I managed to stop him for wrong reason but right thing. Like with above I had explaining already. The bad reason that I thought was him can not able to summon multiple monster with different name (Cyber Dragon was actually legal since the target monster was on the field). The right reason of this is what we were just discussing on. --FredCa 20:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Monster Reborn Errata (Fredcat's change) I can trust you to check it out and correct any mistake I have not covering. I have notice that one forum kept talking about "Monster Reborn" itself is ancient card and has bad line... --FredCa 12:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's good to know, I am glad that I grasped it perfectly. --FredCa 20:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sword Hunter Errata (FredCat's) Care to make sure if I get it right? If not, then may you please show me correct one? I had been struggling with it for 4 minutes before post it. --FredCa 12:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, that was difficult one I could deal with. I also put the ruling in my "Affecting" article in Article A about the said monster. You're welcome to check it out. --FredCa 14:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Substitution Dragon? Is there one exist Substitution that Dragon can using as for Fusion part? If not, then thank you for respond. --FredCa 22:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Limbo Many TCG players use the term Limbo, but do you know if the OCG has anything like that? If so, does the OCG say anything about Xyz Materials also being in Limbo or somewhere else? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Colossal Fighter Rulings I heard that Colossal Fighter no longer can bring itself back. Is this true? BF2 Talk Deck Guides Supremacy Sun Does his effect not work well with "Dark World" effects? It had a colon just after a "Graveyard" word. From what I knew - Dark World required the discard to not be a Cost, which included "and" and end part of the lore, aka "Dark World Dealings" and craps. --FredCa 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then why is the line in Card Tip said it's possible? --FredCa 01:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC)